


Tied Up

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pompt from anon: Vav has a bit of a handcuff/bondage fetish, which is hard to explain when your bear boyfriend finds your porn of people all tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Everyone has things they’re secretly into. Some people like being blindfolded, some people like being whipped, and Vav likes being tied up. It’s probably not the best kink to have when you’re a superhero but that’s not gonna stop him from drooling over the mere idea of handcuffs. Vav’s never told anyone about his kink, not even his boyfriend, especially not his boyfriend. But that all changes one day when he leaves his computer open.

When Vav has the spare time he gathers more porn for his secret folder on his computer so that he doesn’t have to bother with tedious Google searches. One evening he stupidly forgets to log out of his computer before passing out on his bed. Naturally Mogar shows up a few hours later, in the middle of the night, to visit his boyfriend.  But before he can wake the sleeping man, he spots the open laptop. The images on it catch his attention.

Vav wakes up to Mogar shaking his shoulder aggressively. His boyfriend looks worried, and that wakes Vav up immediately.

“What’s wrong?”

Mogar points to the computer, which is currently displaying a picture of a muscular man with his hands and feet tied together behind his kneeling form. Vav blushes at the site of the picture and feels his dick twitch with interest.

“Those people are in trouble.”

Vav laughs nervously. “No. Uh...how do I explain this. They choose to do that.”

Mogar’s frowns. “Why would they subject themselves to that?”

Vav avoids eye contact, scratching the back of his neck. “It turns them on.”

Mogar takes a second to process this. “Being bound arouses them?”

“Y-yes.”

Mogar seems to accept this information with no issues, which is a surprise to Vav. He thought his boyfriend would have more questions, or just simply not understand.

“Why do _you_ have these images?”

Vav considers making up some elaborate lie, but since Mogar didn’t have a negative response to the pictures he decides to hell with it.

“They turn me on.”

Mogar’s eyes widen and he glances at the images and then back to Vav. Mogar leans in close staring directly into Vav’s eyes.

“You wish to be bound?”

Vav gulps and shudders. “Y-yeah.”

Mogar’s pupils dilate and Vav feels so small under that hungry gaze. Vav quickly leans over to his bedside table where he has condoms lube and 4 sets of handcuffs. He grabs 2 pairs and hands them to Mogar.

“Attach them to the headboard, and then to my wrists.” Vav whispers in a low seductive tone, as he lies down with his arms extended above his head. Mogar removes Vav’s shirt first, and then takes his time figuring out how the hand cuffs work. Vav’s body tingles with excitement when he feels the cold metal close around his wrists.

Mogar climbs off the bed and stands at the foot staring down at Vav looking very pleased with the sight before him.

“You are at my mercy.”

Vav shivers, and grins up at his boyfriend. Mogar kneels on the bed and crawls his way up Vav’s body, knees one either of his torso. He kisses him heatedly on the mouth, moving their lips together in a rhythmic give and take motion. Vav moans into Mogar’s mouth as he feels his tongue press into his mouth and brushes against his own.

Mogar moves further down the bed so that he can lick and bite and suck at Vav’s neck. His breath is hot and his teeth are sharp. Vav’s writhing, his wrists pulling against the handcuffs and he’s breaths are coming out fast. Vav just wants to touch Mogar, to run his hands down his back to gig his nails in and hold on as Mogar rocks his world.

Mogar slides his way down Vav’s body, kissing and biting the tanned skin as he goes. He nuzzles his face against Vav’s chest hair humming happily. When he reaches his target he wastes no time removing Vav’s pants and underwear in hurried movements. Mogar dives right in taking Vav’s half hard cock into his mouth in one fluid motion. Vav moans out bucking his hips up into Mogar’s face. Mogar growls and holds Vav’s hips against the bed, nails digging in slightly. “Stay.”

Mogar goes right back to what he was doing, bobbing his head up and down along Vav’s shaft, swirling his tongue around it giving Vav all kinds of pleasure. And then he starts _humming_ the vibrations shooting tingles through the hero making him keen like a needy bitch.

Mogar smirks around the cock in his mouth, and lubes up his fingers. He doesn’t warn Vav as he reaches down to tease at his hole with his slicked up finger. Vav gasps and tries to push against the teasing digit. The finger slips in and Vav tips his head back panting heavily. Mogar doesn’t give him time to adjust he starts pumping his finger in and out and quickly adds a second, and a third until Vav is moaning and groaning lewdly and loudly. Just as Vav feels his climax sneaking up on him Mogar removes his fingers and Vav cries out at the sudden loss.

“Patience.” Mogar growls as he rolls a condom onto his flushed cock slicking it up with lube. He’s back between Vav’s thighs in a matter of seconds, and thrusting in at a slow pace. Once his cock is fully encased in Vav’s heat he leans over and buries his face in Vav’s neck, biting down on the juncture where Vav’s neck meets his shoulder.

Mogar picks up the pace of his thrusts and Vav’s moans pick up in pitch. He feels so full and so good and Mogar keeps brushing against that spot but never quite hitting it. Vav grips onto the chains of the handcuffs and lifts his legs up so that his thighs are resting on Mogar’s shoulders. He fucking keens as the new angle guides Mogar’s cock to pound into that spot again and again.

Vav comes with a shout, and with a tight grip on the handcuffs. Mogar follows a few seconds later biting down on Vav’s flesh. His boyfriend collapses on top of him, and he can’t help but laugh breathlessly at how spent Mogar is.

“The key’s in the drawer.”

Mogar barely moves to retrieve the key. He just flings out an arm towards the nightstand and somehow fishes it out. Mogar kisses and licks at the bruises he’s given Vav, as he frees his boyfriend from his handcuffs.

“We shall do this again.”

Vav grins and ruffles Mogar’s hair. “Hell yes.”


End file.
